Wedding for three
by Ashita no Athena
Summary: Soushi is suffering from a strange illness, however, he doesn t want anyone to find out. Unfortunately for him, Maya and Kazki learned about his illness. Soushi finally decides to accept any kind of help only if one condition is fullfilled.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES:**

 **1\. English is not my native language so it is possible there are going to be a lot of mistakes. (Sorry about that)**

 **2\. I had the idea for this fanfic some years ago, but I never write it until recently. It´s been years since I write something in English.**

 **3.I write it in English because I had read a lot of fanfics from this fandom in English but if anybody wants I can write it in Spanish too (my native language).**

 **4\. Even with the mistakes, I hope you enjoy my story ^_^**

* * *

 **Wedding for three**

Today it was a beautiful day at Tatsumiya Island, especially for a wedding. At the shrine of Tatsumiya Island, a wedding would take place, but it wasn't an ordinary wedding because Makabe Kazuki and Toomi Maya were going to get married who were the best pilot and the best sniper of Alvis. Everyone(from Alvis and the Island) was gathering outside the shrine because it was going to be a Shinto Wedding so before they could enter the temple they needed to walk around the shrine with the guests, the priestess the groom and the wife.

The guests were talking happily talking and apart from them, using a motsuki (traditional Shinto groom outfit), Kazuki was waiting for Maya with Soushi by his side.

-Don't worry-Soushi said

-Hmmm?-Kazuki said with a little of surprise in his voice -As a soldier, she doesn´t follow orders but she always completes the mission.  
-Yeah

As always, Soushi's social skills were awful but he was doing the best he can to make Kazuki feel relax. At that moment, Maya arrived with Toomi-sensei and Yumiko by her side. She was wearing a shiromuko (traditional bride wedding kimono) and all the guests began to form a line for the procession before the ceremony inside the shrine. Soushi was behind of Maaya and Kazuki observing them and their red faces.  
The ceremony was about to begin with the groom, the bride and the guests all in their places so that the ceremony could start. One part of Soushi was paying attention to the ceremony meanwhile some other part was overcome by the memories of how everything ended up to this point.

Six weeks ago, after returning from his two-year time with the festums, Soushi began to feel tired almost all the time so he decided to go to see Toomi-sensei. In the clinic, she gave him some medicine and Soushi made the promise to see her again in two weeks for the results of the analyzes. The results weren´t exactly what doctor and patient expected.

-Degeneration?-Soushi asked

-Yes. It looks like it´s not the same as the one the pilots suffer so that´s why the medicine doesn´t work

Thanks to the medicine created with the contribution of Toomi-sensei and the Festum in the form of Kazuki´s mom, the lives of the Fafner pilots lengthened for at least twenty years. Soushi´s case was different so the medicine created with that collaboration was proving to be not as effective as they wanted to be.

-What it is going to happen next, Toomi-sensei?  
Soushi saw a little bit of hesitation in Toomi-sensei before she could get through the conversation.  
\- You will lose all your senses: sight, touch, smell, hearing, and taste. I don´t know how much time it will take but soon you will be lost the ability to live on your own.I can now begin to work in a new medicine but it will take time so I...  
-Thank you for telling me the truth Toomi-sensei- Soushi said it at the same time he stood up from his chair- I will come again for a revision in a week.  
-Minashiro-kun, wait please. you need to...

-Excuse me

When Soushi opened the door, Maya was standing outside the doctor´s office and when Soushi looked at her eyes, she was extremely nervous.

-Ehm ...well..I..- Maya was trying to organize her ideas

-I should be going to Alvis- Soushi said walking beside Maya and leaving the clinic behind.

When Maya realized that Soushi was leaving, she tried to stop him but when her hand was about to touch his shoulder, she stopped. Maya realized she hadn´t something to tell Soushi to make him feel better so she decided to go with Kazuki and leave this matter to them.

Soushi was eating lunch at Mizoguchi´s coffee store where Kazuki and Maya usually go to help. Soushi was finishing his plate when a cup of hot coffee was placed next to his almost empty plate. Soushi didn´t have to look up because he knew it was Kazuki who had brought the coffee.

-What is this? I didn´t order anything

-It is a special service for a regular service- Kazuki said with a smile in his face

as you like

After Soushi saying this, he took the cup and began to drink the black hot coffee but Kazuki didn´t move like he was waiting for something. After a sip of coffee, Soushi look up to see his waiter´s face.  
-What?- Soushi said

-What?- Kazuki said

Soushi drank another sip of coffee without saying nothing and just looking to his waiter in silence.

-Is okay if I sit here?-Kazuki finally asked, after some seconds

\- I already told as you like

\- Thanks, Kazuki sat at the empty chair at Soushi´s table. Soushi wasn´t really paying attention to his best friend, he was enjoying his cup of coffee.

Kazuki sat at the empty chair at Soushi´s table. Soushi wasn´t really paying attention to his best friend, he was enjoying his cup of coffee.

-Toomi told me - Kazuki suddenly said to Soushi who suddenly stop drinking his coffee and put the cup on the plate before facing Kazuki -She told me that you went to visit Toomi-sensei this morning. Is everything okay?  
-Did she tell you anything else?  
-No, she told me that I should better ask you directly.  
-Seriously you two- Soushi said in a soft voice while letting him to close his eyes just for a second

-Hmm?Did you say something?-Kazuki asked -

-It´s nothing-Soushi said returning to his normal tone of voice- It was just a routine checkup so there is no need for you and Maya to worry.  
-Where are you going?  
-I should be returning to Alvis to in the laboratory before the sunset. -A laboratory? At Alvis?- Kazuki asked without hiding his surprise.

-A laboratory? At Alvis?- Kazuki asked without hiding his surprise.  
\- You may not know now that you are not a pilot but inside Alvis, there is a new laboratory where now I work in.  
-But I thought you were working as the battle commander

-I am still the commander of the Fafner you for the food

-What?...No, Soushi, wait we need to talk.

But before he could say something more, Soushi had already gone. Time passed just like always: Sakura and Kenji were always together, Soushi was working at Alvis, Maya and Kazuki were working at Mizoguchi's, Yumiko-sensei was preparing everything for the next O-Bon Matsuri. Everything was normal until that day.

Soushi was reading some important files at the laboratory when he felt a strong headache so he ran the clinic. Toomi-sensei applied two doses of the medicine for the pilots and it helped to calm down the pain but it wasn´t completely gone. Toomi-sensei and Yumiko-sensei moved Soushi to a room where he could rest and they were constantly checking his vital two hours of resting, Soushi finally woke up. At first, he was surprised to find himself in an unknown room but later he remembered he used all of his strength to move from Alvis to the clinic and when he stepped in, he just passed out. When Soushi got out from the room, he saw Toomi-Sensei reading some files in her office.

-Oh. so you are finally awake. When you arrived and suddenly collapsed we freaked out- Toomi-sensei said while pointing out an empty chair, inviting Soushi to take a seat. Soushi closed the door and he took a seat just like Toomi-sensei wanted.  
-Sorry for the disturbances, Toomi-sensei

-No, I am the one that should be I were a better doctor then your new medicine would be ready to test and we shouldn't be just waiting without doing something.

A minute of silence later, Soushi stood up from his chair and was heading to the door.

-If there is nothing else to say I need to return to Alvis to work-Soushi said with his hand in the latch

-No, wait Minashiro-kun. We need to talk about your future. We don´t know when you will lose all your senses and you will not be able to live alone so...  
-If you excuse me...

When Soushi, opened the door once again he saw Maya standing outside the doctor´s office but this time she wasn't surprised or moving from the entrance. Toomi Maya was standing outside the office with her head down.  
-Why?-Maya asked with a soft voice

\- I need to go to Alvis and you are obstructing the exit, Toomi

-Why you didn't tell Kazuki about your condition?-Maya shouted while some tears were falling from her eyes.

Soushi didn´t say anything while Maya was cleaning her tears. Maya and Sushi just stared at each other for some seconds before Maya continue talking.

-I know it was wrong but when I heard that you collapsed I decided to search for medical records.

-Maya!-Toomi-sensei shouted but with a movement of the hand, Soushi asked Tommi-Sensei to wait and be quiet

-You are losing all your senses, right? Your degeneration is different from the one we pilots suffer so that is why mom is working in a new medicine. Kazuki will be so sad if you die so why do you hide your sickness from him? Why….

-This is my problem nor yours or Kazuki´s!-Soushi shouted to interrupt Maya.  
-But...

Soushi was ready to leave the clinic but before he could move, Maya grabbed his hand.  
\- You don´t want to be a nuisance to Kazuki then why don´t you live with us here at the clinic?  
-Maya- her mother shouted again but Maya wasn't paying much attention

-If you stay with us at the clinic then Mom, Oneechan and I will take care of you if anything bad happens. You will never feel alone and you will not cause problems to Kazuki What do you think?

Soushi didn´t say anything he just got freed from Maya´s hand and leave the clinic. After going out of the clinic, Soushi didn't have the mood to return to work so instead, he just went to his favorite shore of the island to see the ocean. He was observing the waves when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

-Soushi!

When Soushi turns around he saw Kazuki with the box he used for delivery.  
-Are you in a delivery?  
-Something like that-Kazuki said while walking to Soushi and then sitting next to him.  
Both of them just sit there and watch how the waves were coming and returning to the sea for several minutes.

-Toomi told me everything about your illness - suddenly Kazuki began to talk with a calm voice- Why is this happening?  
\- I am the Commander of the Fafner Units that use a forbidden technology against the Festums. As the pilots, it is only natural that the commander to suffer the same destiny.  
-Soushi…. come to live with me at my house

-What?  
\- So I can take care of you. We are only two in my house so there would be no problem if you live there too.

-No

-But Soushi

And just like that, Soushi left Kazuki alone. From that moment on, it was Kazuki or Maya who was always asking Sushi to move to his house or to the clinic but no matter how hard they tried, Soushi was always rejecting their offers. One week later of chasing Soushi, one day, he suddenly disappeared. Soushi didn´t appear to the laboratory to work or to the restaurant the whole day.

-So you were here after all.

-Kazuki

-I thought you might have come to see Tsubaki

Soushi gave Kazuki a smile but none of them said anything and just stayed there looking to the capsule with the red liquid where the new island core was growing.

Some time ago, Kazuki met here for the first time Soushi´s sister: Tsubaki and realized the importance of that place for Soushi.

-Are you afraid to die?  
-I had already witnessed deadly at the battlefield.

Both of them continue watching the capsule without saying a word

-You know …Soushi...  
-You need to worried about yourself

-Soushi

-If you get married I will accept your offer of moving to your house

-What?  
-Only if your wife is okay with me living with both of you.  
-Really? Or is it a joke? - Kazuki asked

Kazuki was shocked Soushi had never made a joke like that before ….so it was for real?

Soushi turn around and began to walk away from the capsule

-What are you doing? Let´s get out of here, Kazuki

Two days passed without Soushi being persecuted by Maya or Kazuki but at the third day, Kazuki asked Soushi at lunch to return to the restaurant at midnight when all the customers were gone. That night, Soushi returned to the restaurant when it had already closed just to find a Maya and Kazuki sitting at a table and both of them with a serious look.

-You know, Maya and I are so worried about you that….  
-It is true what you said to Kazuki? About the wedding and everything else -asked Maya with a little hesitant in her voice

At that moment, Soushi remembered the little chat he had with Kazuki three days ago in front of Tsubaki´s capsule. He remembered what he said, but even now, Soushi wasn't sure why he said those words.

Soushi never thought that Kazuki will actually ask someone to marry him and especially not for that reason.

-Maya and I had talked about it and we had decided to do it. The wedding, I mean

-Are you two idiots? Do you know what it means? This not a game

-Toomi and I had discussed it and we are both agreed. Right, Toomi?  
-Yeah.  
-You are no more regular pilots so you can have a life outside the battlefield.

-You told me to have a life and this is what I want to do with it. Well both of us from now on.

Soushi looked from Maya to Kazuki and there was no trace of doubt in their eyes, so Soushi knew it was meaningless to try to discuss with them.

-When is going to be the wedding?  
-Ehhh?It is okay then?-Toomi asked with a little of shock in her voice

-Well, we were thinking to go to the register and... -Kazuki began explaining

-No- suddenly, Soushi stopped him

-If you are getting married, then you should do the things how it should be done

After that, Soushi told Kazuki that he had to ask for Toomi´s hand to her family so he should go and talk with them. At the beginning, the family was a little surprised but once the shock was gone, they happily accepted the wedding. With the help of Yumiko, the couple began to plan the wedding: the date of the wedding, the guests, the shiromuko for Maya and the montsuki for Kazuki. Two days ago, they had already gone to the register and now it was the turn of their Shinto wedding.

Finally, the wedding ended and now Maya and Kazuki were husband and bride. The couple with the company of the guests went outside the temple. Soushi was walking again behind the just married couple.

-So shall we go to your house, Soushi?- Kazuki asked with one of his usual smiles

-It is your house now, not mine.

As a wedding present, Soushi gave the couple the house where he, his father and his mother who was pregnant with Tsubaki, once lived.

-I will live with you and Maya ….for a while

-But Minashiro-kun you said…..  
-If you want me to stay there forever, you need to have kids

Before Soushi or Maya could say something, one of the entrances to the shelter of the island opened and there it was the island, there it was Mizoguchi-san. Around the island, there were a lot of doors that gave access to the big shelter under the protection of Alvis. So it was unusual that the door to open when there was no invasion but here it was Mizoguchi-san who was coming out from Alvis using the door near the shrine.

-Mizoguchi-san what is happening?  
-Ojouchan, you are still here. I thought I couldn't arrive on time to the end of the ceremony so I decided to use this door that is near the Shrine instead of the usual exit.  
-Is there any problem at Alvis?- asked Kazuki -Everything is fine is just I wanted to invite everyone to a party at Alvis -A party? For what reason?- asked Maya

\- Is it obvious isn´t? Our best sniffer and pilot just got married, it is something very important for Alvis so I convinced to Commander Makabe to let me do a little banquet at the main shelter.  
-Mizoguchi-san thank you!- Maya said with a big smile on her face.  
-It is ok if it is for you, ojou-chan. Everyone! Please enter and follow me.

Maya, Kazuki and all the guest of the wedding followed Mizoguchi orders and entered in the shelter. Mizuguchi, with the help of some people from his squad and some kids from the Fafner Units, began to serve a plate of curry to the guests. Soushi was eating his curry while observing the couple from far apart. A lot of guests arrived to table where the couple was eating their curry to congratulate them. After finishing his curry, Soushi left the shelter and he headed up to the Center of Command. In the hall, he met with Kanon who was carrying a portable monitor that let her check all the vigilance camera, probably searching for the presence of enemies.

-You didn´t go to the ceremony, Kanon

\- We needed someone to be prepared in case there was an attack

-Good work.

Soushi then turned left and entered another hall, leaving Kanon alone and surprised.

-Where are you going? The party is over there not at Alvis´s room area.

\- I will be moving out so I need all my belongings.  
-Moving? Where are you going?  
-I will move to Kazuki and Toomi´s new house.  
-So this is all about- Kanon said with a little smile on her face.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- We all know that Kazuki and Maya feel something for each other but nobody imagined they will go so far to get married. You somehow convinced them to get married right?

-They decided to get married on their own.I didn't order them to do it-Soushi said and then turn around and continue walking through the hall

\- Maya and Kazuki are stupids. Don´t you think?- Kanon said with a mischevious smile on her face

Kanon voice was so low, like a whisper, so she thought that Soushi didn't hear anything but the truth is he listened to everything.

-No-Soushi said inside his head- the real stupid is me because I will do anything for them to be happy. Even if I die, both of them will have each other to overcome my lost.


	2. EXTRA

**EXTRA**

Kazuki opened with one hand the door of the room of Soushi. Soushi´s room had a big window with a balcony and a rocking chair. He was sitting in the rocking chair, the window open and his eyes closed.

-Soushi

-What is it?-Soushi asked knowing exactly who had entered his room

-Are you ok, Soushi? Is your medicine ...

\- The medicine is working so you don´t need to worry about it. I am just a little bit tired and Toomi-sensei told me I should listen to my body and rest every time I needed.

-And your eyes?

\- I am ok. Do you need something?

\- I almost forgot but my father told me to bring you this report and he hopes you can check it today. I will come for it at noon

\- And? Why are you carrying your child around the house?

-Mayu can´t sleep and I need to go to Alvis

Mayu was the daughter of Kazuki and Maya and she was only six months old. She was born thanks to the artificial uterus at Alvis and Toomi-Sensei knowledge. After hearing the petition from the just married couple, nine months later the little girl was born. When the couple received their daughter, they began to think a name for the baby girl.

-Nee, Kazuki why don´t we call her Akane? Like your mom- Maya proposed

-Yeah, it is...

-That is not a good name for the baby-Soushi interrupted to the couple

-Then what about Tsubaki? It is a pretty name too- Maya once again suggested a new name for the newborn kid.

-That was the name of my sister and the island core. The baby needs her own name -once again, Soushi interrupted the couple.

-Why don´t you give her a name, Soushi?- Kazuki asked

-Don´t be stupid. That is something that both of you need to do it as a couple.

-If it is okay with Kazuki, it is okay with me- said Maya

Soushi looked really closely to the child. It was a girl like Maya but something in her remind him so much to Kazuki, so Soushi decided that her name will be...

-Mayu is not a toy to be carrying around the house.I will take care of Mayu.

\- Then I will come back as soon as possible.

Kazuki placed the little girl in Soushi´s arms and then he got out of the was walking downstairs, when he saw Yumiko entering to his house.

-Kazuki, Sorry for the intromission

-It is ok, Yumiko-sensei

-You are wrong, Kazuki!

-What?

-We are family so you don´t need to call me Yumiko-sensei. Just call me just Yumiko.

-Yeah

-But more importantly where is Mayu-chan? I came because Maya wanted me to pick up some reports she left in the house but I also came to see Mayu-chan

-Mayu…she is with Soushi

-What?! Why do you leave her with Minashiro-kun?

-Well….

-When Mayu can´t sleep the only place she can sleep is in Soushi´s arms and he also likes to take care of her when we get out the house.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Maya appeared behind of Yumiko and gave a complete explanation of the situation.

-Welcome back. Toomi.

-I am back, Kazuki-kun

-Maya, why are you here? I thought that you will wait for me at the clinic in Alvis

-You were taking so much time so I decided to come myself for the reports

Maya then entered to the house leaving both Kabuki and Yumiko at the entrance of the house.

-So it is true what Maya said, Kazuki-kun?

-Yeah

-Mmmm…I see.

At that moment, Maya returned with a bunch of reports

-What are you doing? Let´s go Onee-chan

-Mayu is more determined that both of you. I remembered you were both flirting for many years denying your own feelings. At least Mayu knows what she likes.

At that moment, Maya and Kazuki cheeks turned lightly red

-Wh…wh..what are you saying oneechan?

-It is okay, it is okay you don´t need to be ashamed because you are now married. I remember the first time Kazuki-kun came to our house, it was big shock you chose him instead of Minashiro-kun

At that moment, Maya's cheeks were a little bit redder

-Oneechan!

Maya and Yumiko began to discuss while the only thing Kazuki could do was to watch and smile at the two siblings fight. Meanwhile in Soushi´s room

-Your family is as outrageous as ever, Mayu

Mayu didn´t said anything, she just smiled.

\- Go to sleep now, this is an order from the Commander of the Fafner Units. If you want to be a good soldier, you need to follow orders from the superiors, Mayu.

Mayu smile became bigger and her little hand touched Soushi´s cheek

\- You need to sleep Mayu or everyone will be worried- Sushi said with a soft and kind voice.

Mayu closed her eyes and slowly she began to fall asleep in Soushi´s arms. Soushi smiled to the sleepy face of the little girl and then his eyes and ears went to the window from where he could hear the peaceful wind and feel the warm light of the sun.


End file.
